


I Met A Boy And I Liked It

by Mystik



Series: About A Boy [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Kind of AU, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiny and coincidence could go screw themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Met A Boy And I Liked It

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed.

**_This was never the way I planned, not my intention._ **

****

**_I met a boy and I liked it,_ **   
**_I hope my girlfriend don't mind it._ **   
**_It feels so wrong,_ **   
**_it feels so right._ **   
**_Don't mean I’m in love right now._ **   
**_I met a boy and I liked it._ **

 

Jensen hated destiny. Or coincidences. For him, they could go screw themselves. Because this?

This sucked out loud.

 

The blond was thumping his foot on the floor as he waited for his call on the room behind him. He was there for almost one hour and since he arrived he had this uneasy feeling that something huge was about to happen.

As the door to the reception opened and a guy entered, his heart jumped out of his chest. His eyes widened at the same proportions as the guy standing in front of him.

“Mister Padalecki?” asked the blond receptionist, extending a file for him.

Jared seemed to wake up and look at her, blinking.

"Yeah…that’s me.”

“Mister Kripke told me to give you this script,” answered the woman, now looking at Jensen. “You’ll do the audition part with mister Ackles today, for the executive producers, so I wish you two good luck.”

“And the other guys?” asked Jensen, rising from the chair.

“No, it’s just you two.” She smiled. “Congratulations already, since you already got the part, now it’s only a matter of getting the approval of the big guys.”

They looked at each other with their eyes even more wide.

 

See? Destiny and coincidence could go screw themselves.

* * *

“So…awkward, uhn?”

Jensen snorted at that, his shoulders shaking slightly. He looked sideways at the young man seating beside him, his foot moving again, thumping on the floor.

“Awkward doesn’t begin to cover it.”

“True.”

Jared bit his bottom lip, looking at Jensen without the other man noticing, observing as the blond kept biting his own lip, nervously. But to Jared, the gesture only made those lips even redder. And tempting. He supposed he would be the bigger man.

“Look,” Jared turned on his side. “I’ll be lying if I say that…night, wasn’t awesome.”

Jensen smiled at that.

“More than awesome I might add.”

Jared blushed.

“That isn’t the point. The point is, we both know it was just one night, right? Besides I have a girlfriend and you must have a boyfriend somewhere, and…”

“Girlfriend.” clarified Jensen.

“Oh.” Jared blushed even harder, if that was possible. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“Nevermind, everybody always assume that.” said Jensen, shrugging. “Guess I’m not of a girl’s type, uhn?”

Jared laughed shyly at that, wanting to hit his head for assuming that.

“Anyway…I hope this doesn’t affect our work and everything.”

Jensen smiled.

“For my part you don’t have to worry.”

 

They smiled at each other before looking away, trying to focus on the script. They started reading together and soon were immersed on the lives of Dean and Sam Winchester.

* * *

“No fucking way.”

“Yeah, my thoughts exactly.”

Jared heard as Chad gasped once more on the other side of the line and closed his eyes, just waiting.

“Dude, your ass was personally choose by God or something, because damn!” then he heard his friend laughing. “Did you guys fuck yet?”

Yeah, the shock passed.

“No, you sick person, we agreed at that one time that would be just that night.”

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that.”

“How’s James, Chad?” asked Jared, smirking, trying to deflect his attention.

“He’s fine, as always, good fuck, big cock, as always. Don’t try to change the subject.”

“Dude, too much information.”

“You asked for it, loser.” informed Chad, matter-of-factly. “Anyway…what’s his name?”

“Jensen Ackles.”

“WHAT?”

* * *

“Dude, you worked with Chad Michael Murray and didn’t tell me?!”

Jensen raised his head from his script, arching his eyebrow.

“And this is important, because…?”

“Yeah, well, he was there that night we…” Jared blushed, pointing at himself and Jensen. “You know.”

“Oh.” stated Jensen. He put his script on his lap, taking a sip from his Starbucks white chocolate mocha before speaking again. “And of course, you bragged about us to him right?”

“Yeah, kind of.” Jared mumbled, taking a sip of his Starbucks cappuccino.

“Well, the way I see it, there’s only one thing we can do Jay,” started Jensen, “We will forget this little detail and, you know, move on with our lives?”

Jared looked at him, before noticing the little smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. Jared took the script and hit Jensen’s head.

“Fucker.”

“You know it.”

 

Jared blushed hard, punching his arm. Jensen laughed, punching him back and soon they were slapping each other playfully. They tangled together on the couch of Jared’s trailer before stopping their wrestling for the time being. Jensen looked down at him, smiling lightly.

“You know…” started him. “I never had the opportunity, but I wanted to say that you taste really good.”

Jared swallowed, looking up at him. His put his hands on Jensen’s arms, unconsciously.

“That’s…flattering.”

Jensen chuckled, his eyes a dark green ad he looked at him. Jared licked his lips.

“Don’t do that.”

“Do what?” asked Jared, licking his lips again.

“That.” Jensen answered.

 

They looked at each other and suddenly, when Jared noticed, they were kissing deeply. The younger man moaned, entwining his tongue with Jensen’s, his fingers gripping those arms tighter. He felt as Jensen’s hands entered underneath his shirt, making shivers run down his spine.

“We really shouldn’t be doing this again.”

"You're right." mumbled Jensen against his mouth.

"We should stop." groaned Jared inside the kiss, spreading his legs and letting Jensen fall between them.

"So true." hissed Jensen, slipping out of his shirt and grabbing him by the thighs, grounding against him.

"God," Jared moaned, clutching at Jensen's shoulders. "You're so fucking hot."

"Wanna fuck?" Jensen whispered, feeling their cocks harden even more, rubbing against each other.

Jared whined low in his throat, all his toughs jumbled together, his desire suppressing any good sense he could have at this point.

"Screw it. Want you inside me Jensen, right the fuck now."

Jensen just smirked, biting at Jared's throat.

"Hell yeah."

* * *

“So, what’s the news?”

“We got picked up for a whole season.”

“Hell man, that’s awesome!” shouted Chad. “So, this means you’re gonna live up close and personal with mister hot shot?”

“Shut up Murray.” said Jared, smirking.

“Send me the wedding invitation after you break up with Sandy, that I need to remind you that it’s your **_girlfriend_** , and move in with Jensen.”

“Do you actually think about the things you say to me?”

“All the time jerk.” stated Chad. Jared heard a bell ring on the background. “Gotta go lover boy, James here. And you don’t want to hear, right?”

“God, no.” Jared made a face, even though his friend couldn’t see. “Talk to you later.”

“Yeah, yeah. Bye.”

Jared hung up his cell phone and felt a pair of strong arms circle his waist from behind. He leaned against Jensen’s broad chest, sighing.

“Did you tell him?”

Jared smiled, before turning his head, kissing Jensen deeply.

“Not this time.” answered the younger man after the kiss ended.

 

This time it would be their little secret.

 

 

 

  
THE END


End file.
